


Warm Halo

by FloweryIso



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I need more r76, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP Era (Overwatch), base on a song, god i love these two, halo beyonce inspired, pure fluff, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryIso/pseuds/FloweryIso
Summary: Jack had always been a farm boy, and his early rising to the beating of the sun as it danced on the horizon is something he missed after moving to the big city and then into the SEP program. SEP and moving had taken it away for a long time, but recently he hadn't been waking up cold.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 10





	Warm Halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue orbs of sky fluttered open, the cool fleeting feeling of something like air brushing past flushed skin even with the lack of a breeze. 

Jack had always been a farm boy, and his early rising to the beating of the sun as it danced on the horizon is something he missed after moving to the big city and then into the SEP program. Jack couldn’t remember the last time the days outside didn’t look bleak and dreary or even the last time his room had a window, the shared room in the large SEP facility lacking that fundamental element. Yet,recently, he hadn’t been woken up cold.

The blonde stretched, the ebbing warmth from the space beside him only half registering in his mind as he hummed softly, hand running over the slightly crinkled fabric there. He blinked several times, settling for a lazy half-lid until he could be bothered to fight the artificial light.

Muttering bubbled from the bathroom causing the blonde’s baby blue’s to meandre to the door as he felt steam suddenly wisp at the arm that had slid off and now hung off of the bottom bunk.

“Lo siento mí sol, did I wake you?” his roommate muttered as he exited into their shared room, brown eyes coming to lock with his own. A smile played at the corners of the Indiana man’s lips, feeling that warmth swell more at the males rough morning rumble.

“No, I just happened to wake up,” he hummed softly, eyes unable to keep themselves from trailing the sight of Reyes, the contrast of strong muscles to soft dark curls intoxicating to Jack. Gabriels smile only caused the feeling of comfort to bubble more inside of his stomach, growing to his chest and spreading to the rest of his body. “Come back to bed for a bit, we have some time before training,” Jack insisted, opening the covers, hoping to entice his roommate, companion, lover, whatever back into bed. 

“Oh, only since you asked so nicely,” Gabriel replied, chuckle playing on his lips as he moved forward, moving past Jack’s abandoned bed to his own where Jack occupied the space, the blonde’s bunk being too small to allow the two males to entangle themselves. Said blonde shuffled back, hissing, the cold of the wall pressing tight against his back. Gabriel let out a hearty laugh, towel being discarded as he slipped under the covers, wrapping his bulky arms around the other man and pulling him close to his chest. A hum left Jack as he buried his head just underneath Reyes’ chin, glad to have the sunshine he felt bubble inside finally settle into a pair of heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Words/spanish phrases;  
> Mí - my  
> Sol - sun/sunshine  
> Lo siento - I’m sorry
> 
> IF ANY OF THESE ARE WRONG PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!


End file.
